A cooker is one of home appliances for cooking food in a container by heating the container by using a heat source. According to types of heat source, cookers may be divided into a gas range and a gas oven using a gas, an electronic range using power, an electric oven, an induction heating cooker, and the like. The electronic range or the electric oven is a cooker cooking food by using microwaves, in which microwaves generated from a magnetron are irradiated to the interior of a cooking chamber through a waveguide to vibrate water molecules contained in food to generate heat energy to thus cook food.
An induction heating cooker, one of cookers, is a device for cooking food by using heat generated by an eddy current loss and a hysteresis loss made in a cooking container made of a metal material by applying an AC magnetic field to the container, having an advantage of attaining high efficiency.
When the induction heating cooker and high power cooking devices exceed an allowable current value of a distributing board, a circuit breaker is open to interrupt power in home, and this situation may frequently occur. Thus, in order to user a high power cooker, users have a burden of increasing the capacity of an incoming line (or a service line) and an allowable capacity of the distributing board circuit breaker through a construction work of extending supply power incoming to home. However, a circuit breaker may be open even after the extension work.
Electronic products disposed in the interior of a house (referred to as home appliances, hereinafter), e.g., a refrigerator, a washing machine, an air-conditioner, a home appliance, and the like, provide convenience to user by performing characteristic function thereof. Recently, home appliances within a house are connected via a network, forming a so-called home network, and a user may remotely control home appliances within a house. Thus, even when a user is absent, the user may turn on or off a home appliance or control a function of a home appliance. However, controlling of home appliances through a home network is limited to intrinsic functions of home appliances.
A device management refers to a technique of providing functions such as customized setting, remote management, updating, and the like, with respect to various electronic devices (here, home appliances). A device management technique may be used for the purpose of initial setting in manufacturing a product or initial setting of a product after its purchase, collective updating with respect to an error or corrections of a product, remote management with respect to a product, and the like.
Meanwhile, techniques stipulated in OMA (Open Mobile Alliance) have been used as standard techniques in application programs of a mobile communication field and a service field. In order to promote interoperability of mobile data services, OMA deals with mobile Web, Web browsing, DRM solution, IP multimedia, a device management, a mobile broadcast, mobile-related document standardization, and the like. In particular, according to standardization of a technique for a device management in the OMA, processes such as firmware updating, software downloading, a new service, an error correction, and the like, can be wirelessly performed.